


Twitch

by midnightseashell14



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Hopefully a little humorous, Let the boy take a nap, Nagamas 2018, Overworked Marth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: Marth is now king of Altea and needless to say the job is... stressful. But Marth thinks that he's handling it okay.A Gift Fic for ilostmycans as part of the Nagamas2018 Gift Exchange.For the prompt: I hope to god somebody would be down to write/draw anything with Marth struggling with kingship and/or children post-game, something humorous





	Twitch

It wouldn’t be fair to say to say that Marth had been babied growing up. 

Of course he knew that he was treated differently than most people due to his status of crown prince, but his instructors had made sure that he had all the tools necessary to one day take over the throne and become a leader that would do his best for the people. 

And Marth had strove to meet these expectations. Thank goodness he had also grown up to be a kind and charming young man, who through his actions held the power to bring people to him. It was truly something to behold, the way the newly crowned king could inspire courage and loyalty in others, even after only knowing them for a short period of time. It was these traits that would in the future grant him the title of the Hero King, though that was not something that anyone was currently aware of.

With all these traits and the knowledge that he had studied hard and prepared for this chapter in his life, Marth had felt fairly confident. After all this is what he had been studying and preparing for his whole life.

But oh god… being king was a completely different ball game.

Marth had been no slouch as a Prince but being King was on a whole nother level. 

Why was there so much paperwork! 

Most of it was superfluous anyway! So many times he had signed a document only to sign twenty more that said the same thing with slightly different words. Why?!

Marth sighed in frustration. At the very least he was almost done for the day. He only had… fifty more to go, ugh. 

\-------------------

Caeda hummed happily to herself as she made her way down the corridors of the castle. She had managed to nab some cookies from the kitchens and wanted to surprise Marth with them. She had noticed that Marth had been quite… frustrated lately. Yeah that was one way to put it. 

Caeda knew that taking over as ruler of Altea had been hard for Marth but hopefully she could bring him some comfort. Sweets helped soothe the soul after all.

She finally arrived at Marth’s office,knocked on the door loudly and waited for an answer.  
“You may enter!” Caeda smiled and pushed the large door open.

“Hello Marth! I’ve brought you some…” Caeda’s happy voice trailed off as she took in the full extent of the room and Marth himself.

Overall she had seen worse. There was some catching up to be done of course due to the recent chaos but that was to be expected. What really shocked her was Marth’s appearance. It wasn’t too bad but his hair was in disarray and his clothes disheveled. The real kicker though was Marth’s right eye that kept twitching, though Marth seemed unaware of it. 

“... cookies. Marth are you alright?” 

“You brought me cookies? That’s so thoughtful of you Caeda, thank you.” Marth got up from the desk and grabbed a cookie from the platter. Caeda couldn’t help but stare as Marth’s eye kept twitching violently.

“Marth are you okay? Your eye…” Marth looked at her quizzically his eye still twitching.

“My eye? What about it?”

“It’s uh, twitching quite violently. Don’t you feel that?”

“Huh, twitching you say? I don’t feel a thing!” Caeda hardly though it possible but his eye was twitching more violently than before.

Seeing Caeda becoming more alarmed Marth tried to give her a reasuring smile. Unfortunatley with the hair, clothes and eye, the smile only made him seem more unhinged.

“Wow, okay no.” Caeda grabbed Marth and steered him out the door. 

“Caeda, what are you doing?” Marth asked only struggling slightly.

“You are not coming back to this room for at least three days. I’ll take care of the paperwork until then. You look horrifying! No offense.”

Marth still felt a little offended. 

“But my signature-” Caeda cut him of with an amused laugh.

“Oh please as if I don’t know your signature well enough to forge it by now.”

Well that was a little unsettling.

They made their way to the doors and Caeda gently pushed him out. 

“Now go and get some rest before you scare somebody.” She shut the door in his face as Marth stared at her in shock.

Not really knowing what else to do he made his way down the hall. Perhaps he should go back and demand Caeda let him continue to work. 

Just as he rounded the corner a young maid saw him coming and screamed, running in the opposite direction.

On second thought, maybe he would take Caeda’s advice and take a nice long nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Nagamas2018 gift for ilostmycans. I hope that you enjoyed it! I really don't know much about Marth but I did do research and played it safe. I hope that this was at least a little funny!


End file.
